Batman Arkham City: The new boy
by theepicME1211
Summary: BATMAN ARKHAM CITY NOT ASYLUM! I don't own batman and this is about batman taking somebody new to train as another apprentice. R
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to my new batman story. This is about a boy named Oliver who wants to find his father in arkham city (his father is a political prisoner) but gets taken in by batman (This is an alternate timeline where the events of arkham city don't happen (Gang war is still flaring and joker is still dying but lets say to be accurate that the asylum wasn't make by the arkham man and instead the criminals were thrown in when they were caught._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything batman (except a copy of the arkham city and arkham asylum games)**

**Main Character: Oliver**

**Race: American, Male**

**Physical Attributes: 4 feet even, Blue Eyes, Brown Hair, 53 pounds. (Roughly my size when I was six)**

**Skills (at start of the story): Hacking, Stealth, Aim, and Endurance.**

**Age: 6**

**Idol: Batman**

**Background: Oliver was raised by a well to do family and was tutored in several different subjects making him a very intellectual boy for his age but was prone to rash decisions. He trained himself in the arts of hacking, stealth, aim, and endurance and prepared to find his dad who was taken in for unknown reasons.**

**Status: Trying to find his father inside a food crate being shipped to arkham city**

_When I get out of this box I need to find dad… I just hope that there is nobody waiting for the box because of all the things I trained myself in… I'm not agile or very strong at punching._ Oliver thought when he suddenly dropped and got jarred onto the ground in the crate.

"Look a food crate." Somebody said

"We better wait for the boss to give us the order or he may get angry" Somebody else said

"Ah who cares and I'm hungry" Somebody #1 stated and began pulling the top off

Oliver prepared to thrust his head up and in turn smash the person opening the things jaw but before that happened he heard his Fathers voice outside saying something to them Oliver couldn't hear.

"Who the heck is that?" One of the inmates asked.

"Who the heck cares?" The second one asked.

"Please don't hurt me I'll do anything." Oliver's father said

"Too late" One of the inmates said and while the inmates were advancing Oliver opened the crate to see what the heck was going on.

His father was being beaten and Oliver stood there and watched as his father was murdered with a broken pipe. Oliver didn't know how to get out of the city now that he got in as he was depending on his father for that one. He remained silent as he used his skills to escape the inmates who were joker goons but they saw and cornered him. At the last second Batman had arrived and beat the living tar out of the both of them.

"B-B-B-Batman what are you D-D-Doing here?" Oliver asked in the freezing air to batman

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Batman disregarding the other question and asking his own grabbed Oliver by the arm so he would stay where he was.

"I tried to find my F-F-F-Father but two joker goons KILLED HIM!" Oliver said and bawled his eyes out.

"Where is your mother may I ask?" Batman pried

"She went insane and I was sent to a foster home while she went to an asylum (not arkham though) and I went here sneaking into a food crate." Oliver elaborated still crying.

"I don't think there is much use for you here and you sound so much like me without the foster family… I guess I'm going to take you with me to train. But you must tell nobody of my identity when we get back to the batcave. Understand?" Batman said.

"YES SIR!" Oliver said drying the tears in the freezing wind.

_I'm sorry for the (To me) short chapter but writers block gets to you when you want to explain everything which is why I just might decide to write and entire chapter on Oliver and his family. Anyway thank you for reading and goodbye for now~~~theepicME1211_


	2. The Training Tapes

**Disclaimer: I think we established this on the last chapter I DON'T OWN BATMAN!**

** Bat-teen 28: Thanks for reviewing and trust me I will put this as the chapter at Oliver being 8 years old 2 years after as he is training to be something better with Batman/Bruce Wayne**

**PLEASE R&R**

**NOTE: This has my interpretation of the Wayne Manor and batcave entrance (the batcave to me is the one from lego batman 2's DS version)**

**BATCOMPUTER ACCESS OLIVER WAYNE TRAINING TAPES**

**First tape: Combat Training**

Oliver dodged a high kick and tried to beat down Batman only to be thrown across the room by Robin's superior skills in combat with a cane. Oliver scanned the room for an object that can stun his opponent and noticed a random button just sitting there. Throwing 3 batarangs in rapid succession with two being aimed at Robin to keep him from noticing the third which were blocked easily by the pole and the third hit the button.

"Hah where did the third one go…?" Robin said before turning around and seeing that the button that was meant to activate the octagon was active and he ran at Oliver.

"Is that the best you can do?" Oliver asked as he dodged some very slow strikes.

"No this is the best I can do!" Robin exclaimed as he threw Oliver into the cage wall knocking him into submission.

**Tape ends**

**Second tape: Patience Training**

Oliver considered a lot of things fun but not shopping in a crowded city center surrounded by news people and being asked a million questions. In fact he considered it cruel and unusual punishment. He was weaving his way through the crowd with Bruce Wayne but walked into a rather aggressive photographer which didn't take that very kindly and Oliver was punched in the face as a reward.

**Tape Ends**

**Third Tape: Agility Training**

Running and jumping off and onto rooftops was a great way to improve Oliver's agility but you get tired after about the 20th near death rooftop jump. Oliver now tired had managed to reach 25 jumps through the rooftops of gotham when he wasn't that sure he would make the final jump back to the manor.  
"Come on you can do it!" Robin who was accompanying Oliver stated.

"FINE!" Oliver yelled and jumped missing the jump by an inch only to get caught by Batman.

"Note… Oliver needs endurance training before next rooftop run." Batman said to himself and put Oliver onto the ground.

**Tape Ends**

**Fourth Tape: Endurance Training**

"Is that all you got Robin? I can take punches like this in my sleep!" Oliver said

Oliver was strapped to a chair as Robin would punch him and Oliver would take the punches. When the punching was done Oliver would then run 2 hours on the treadmill with nothing to do (to compensate for failing patience training) and the treadmill would get increasingly faster (to compensate for failing agility training) but Oliver managed it and walked off of the treadmill a victor. Robin punched Oliver on the side and he fell down extremely tired.

**Tape Ends**

**Fifth and Final Tape: Stealth**

Oliver was clutching a windowsill on the second story (only my assumption of the manor) and climbed into a room. Alfred, Bruce, Robin, and even Nightwing were patrolling the manor and its grounds as the stealth test. Oliver checked the window for one of the patrolling men. He knew he couldn't take any of the men even Alfred head to head and they were expecting him slating him to enter into a spare room and listen in on the door.

"Footsteps… I should be careful and slide into the closet." Oliver said to himself and did that when the door opened and he heard Alfred's voice.

"Master Wayne will be happy to know Oliver hasn't entered through the second—" Alfred was cut off by Oliver who jumped onto his back and covered his mouth effectively bringing Alfred down and silencing him.

_I should tie him up but he is just the Butler… wait what is he— _Oliver's thoughts were cut off as Alfred threw him off and ran to alert the nearest patroller.

_Oh no he WON'T! _ Oliver thought as he threw a blackbird sculpture made of silver and hit Alfred in the back knocking him over and sending him into unconsciousness.

_I'm amazed nobody heard that. Now I was supposed to do something instead of try to take out an old butler. Hmm OH YEAH I need to grab a batarang from the batcave._ _I just need to get to the batcave and hope everybody underestimated me and didn't patrol the batcave_ Oliver thought as he jumped outside a window and grabbed a clothesline going over a pool.

Oliver knew that the batcave was hidden under a well and he carefully maneuvered the clothesline and activated the lift but the wells cylindrical elevator carried a passenger and Oliver noticed it so he jumped onto the top of the lift very silently and waited for the occupant to exit. The elevator made no sound as it rose and opened revealing Bruce and Nightwing walking out chatting about a crime wave in gotham.

Now was Oliver's chance as he sent the cylindrical elevator down without a word. Bruce and Nightwing noticed too late as Oliver and the elevator went down. Oliver hoped Robin wasn't waiting in the batcave because he knew he couldn't outmatch Robin but as it turns out later he just found Alfred when the elevator went down.

"Too easy" Oliver thought as he saw the coveted batarang which would complete the mission but the elevator was lowering so Oliver ran to the batarang.

Grabbing it from its post he threw it at the elevator buttons and watched as the elevator glitched and flew up instead of down as Oliver scanned the area for a hiding spot.

"Nice job… you did excellent Oliver" Bruce's voice said as Oliver spun around.

"Who, What, When, Where, HOW?" Oliver asked as he tried to piece together how Bruce got there.

"Simple I went in through the back door tunnel" Bruce explained as Oliver dropped his jaw. "and then it was simple as watching you and then congratulating you. Soon you will be able to join me in one of my jaunts around Arkham city but you need an identity.'

Oliver thought of a name and remembered back in the house when he threw the sculpture of the blackbird and automatically said Blackbird.

"Ok Blackbird it is." Bruce said as Oliver went to a punching bag and began training for when he was older so he could fight crime.

**This chapter was just to show you the training he endured to become the Blackbird and I would love for you to R&R in fact for me to post my next chapter I don't want too much but I want a total of 5 reviews I just want 4 MORE REVIEWS and you will get an exciting chapter to Batman: The new boy.**


End file.
